


You Can Stay With Me, If You Like (The Night of the Body Switch)

by EternalFiction



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sassy Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sassy Crowley (Good Omens), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalFiction/pseuds/EternalFiction
Summary: How Aziraphale and Crowley figured out they needed to switch bodies to avoid being destroyed, with long-overdue confessions and hugs.





	You Can Stay With Me, If You Like (The Night of the Body Switch)

When Aziraphale gently wrapped his hand around Crowley's on the bus seat, nothing about Crowley changed. At least, not noticeable to anyone but Aziraphale. Crowley tensed up and his jaw clenched ever so slightly. He sat a degree straighter in his seat and tilted his head just enough towards Aziraphale to look at their hands out of the corner of his eye. Aziraphale's head was a little foggy so it took him a couple seconds to realize that this could be a negative reaction. He started to remove his hand but Crowley latched on to it, looking scared. Aziraphale lowered their hands back to the seat and squeezed Crowley's hand just enough for it to be noticed, wanting to reassure Crowley that he wasn't going anywhere. Immediately Crowley deflated, a long sigh leaving his lips with a slight hiss loud enough only for Aziraphale to hear, and relaxed into the chair, head rolling to face the window again. They didn't say anything for the rest of the ride, but Crowley repeatedly squeezing and relaxing his hand, almost like he was afraid Aziraphale's hand would disappear if he didn't check occasionally, said more than enough.

When they reached Crowley's flat, Aziraphale stood up slowly, a little unsteady. Crowley rose with him and looked at him when he didn't start moving. Aziraphale couldn't seem to move his legs. They felt numb. Everything felt numb, except for the hand that held Crowley's hand, which was warm and surprising soft, if a little bony, which was tingling. He squeezed Crowley's hand and he understood, scooting around him to be in front of him but never letting go of his hand. He started walking off the bus, gently pulling Aziraphale behind him. Aziraphale noticed, with a heavy feeling, some ashes on the back of Crowley's head and jacket. He could feel tears start to build up in his eyes and once they got off the bus they started to fall. He inhaled and exhaled shakingly, broken. Crowley turned around sharply and Aziraphale felt their eyes lock and with a desperate expression and quick snap they were in Crowley's flat. It was exactly as Aziraphale had expected, sleek, modern, dark.

"A-angel?" Crowley asked softly, stepping a single step closer to him.

"Oh, my dear boy, you've been through hell today."

"S'fine. Used to it." He said with a half hearted smile. Aziraphale took a single step closer to him and Crowley's smile faded.

"I am sorry about your car. I know you were quite fond of it. And I am sorry I wasn't at the book—"

"Don't." Crowley exclaimed, pain in his voice. He hung his head and squeezed Aziraphale's hand with enough force it would break a regular human. It only mildly hurt Aziraphale. "Don't. Don't." He mumbled. 

"We have both lost a great deal today, haven't we?" His tears were flowing steady and heavy now, his voice cracking. Crowley lifted his head and Aziraphale could see that his cheeks were wet too.

"Angel." Crowley rasped, lifting his hand to the space between them. Aziraphale held his free arm out and Crowley exhaled in a gust and surged forward, letting go of his hand and wrapping both arms around his neck. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley's waist with a vice like grip, laying his chin on his shoulder. They held each other, sobbing, and didn't let go even when their tears became silent, even when they stopped crying. Aziraphale no longer felt numb. It was the opposite in fact. He felt electric. Bright, warm, tingly. He didn't want to let go but he wasn't sure if the feeling was mutual.

"Hey, we can stop if you want." Crowley said, right before Aziraphale was going to say something. He was happy that they were thinking the same.

"I'd rather not." Aziraphale mumbled.

"You sure? Not too fast for you?" Aziraphale tightened his hands behind Crowley's back. He didn't like remembering that night. 

"I was also referring to your driving then, dear, but yes this is fine. Do you wish to stop?"

"Nu huh. You're very warm. Feelss nicce."

"Yes. Nice indeed." Aziraphale remembered the ash on Crowley's head and thoughtlessly brought a hand up to wipe it off. The tips of his fingers touched his hair and it was surprisingly soft, especially since he was recently in two fires. Crowley jumped upon being touched and Aziraphale immediately withdrew his hand, embarrassment and guilt coloring his cheeks and sinking into his stomach.

"Sorry my dear boy. You still had some ash in your hair." Crowley exhaled sharply.

"No-uh-it-it's fine. Angel. Wass ssurprissed. You can keep going."

"O-kay." Aziraphale's hand was shaking when he lightly brushed his fingers over the back of his head, his neck, and the collar of his shirt. Aziraphale was surprised at how warm his neck was, as warm as he himself felt. "All done." His voice slightly higher.

"Thankss." 

"You don't have any burns do you?"

"Nope. Demons are pretty fireproof."

"Ah. Good."

"What about you? Is anything wrong with your new body?"

"It feels the same, surprisingly. Adam did a fine job."

"Yeah. He did." It was Aziraphale's turn to be surprised when Crowley raked his fingers through his hair. "Not a curl out of place."

"You did amazing too." Aziraphale said softly. "Stopping time was a clever plan."

"It worked in Francce. Ssimilar ssituation just an actual threat of dying thiss time." 

"It was still remarkable. Thank you for today." He hugged him tighter. "And for France. And for my books in ‘41. And for Eden. I couldn't ask for a better friend." Crowley’s hand in his hair stopped for a second before resuming raking through his hair, though slower, softer this time.

"Thank you for the holy water.” Crowley murmured. Aziraphale’s hands balled into fists. “I ussed it on a demon. Ssaved my sskin." Aziraphale’s hands relaxed and he exhaled with a gust as a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

“Oh thank, someone.” 

“You don’t happen to have any more, do you?” Aziraphale pulled back just enough to look at Crowley’s face. He looked exhausted and somber and his eyes, he had removed his glasses sometime while they were crying it seemed, were scared. Aziraphale was scared too. They both had been avoiding the elephant in the room. That they survived Armageddon, but they may not survive what comes next.

“No. I’m afraid not.” Aziraphale answered solemnly.

“What are we going to do? We don’t stand a chance.”

“I don’t know. I don’t know _ yet _. But we will come up with something. I will not allow them to hurt you.”

“Angel—”

“I won’t allow it.” Aziraphale said firmly, grabbing Crowley’s shoulders and glaring into his eyes. “I won’t.” Crowley gently reached up and took Aziraphale's hands off his shoulders and held them in his own. 

“I wouldn’t let them lay a finger on you, they wouldn’t even get close.” Crowley said with complete resolution. “But they'll probably be working together and they'll use everything in their power to destroy us. Holy water and hell fire at the worst." Fire. "We need a plan." Fyre. Aziraphale gasped.

"Fyre!" He exclaimed, letting go of one of Crowley's hands and digging into his breast pocket. He pulled out the burnt scrap of paper holding one of Agnes Nutter's prophecies.

"’When alle is fayed and all is done, ye must choose your faces wisely, for soon enouff ye will be playing with fyre.’ This one must be about us! We only need to know what she meant!"

"Well to survive hellfire you'd need to be a demon. Don't think that's gonna happen." Aziraphale wished this was a case like possessing bodies, but it wasn't. He could not survive hellfire, it was impossible. Only a demon would be unscathed. Only a demon. Only Crowley.

"You're a demon." Aziraphale said slowly, an idea planting its roots in his mind. Crowley gestured from his face downward.

"Obviously. But they won't use hellfire on me."

"What if they did?" 

"They'd be bloody idiots."

"Not if they thought you were an angel." Crowley looked very confused and a smidge insulted. "Not if they thought you were me." His confusion morphed into deep thought then into realization and a toothy grin spread across his face.

"Clever, Angel, very clever."

"We just have to switch bodies and pretend to be each other. And they won't be able to destroy us!" Aziraphale was smiling wide, warmth spreading from his chest to his toes. He grasped both of Crowley's hands in his.

"Oh Crowley. I'm so relieved!" Crowley smiled even wider.

"Me too Angel." Crowley's eyes were the brightest Aziraphale had ever seen them and he was happy Crowley allowed him to see them.

"Thank you for taking off your glasses. I've missed seeing your eyes all the time." Crowley's cheeks changed to a light shade of pink.

"You have?"

"Yes. They're really quite lovely."

"S'thought angels didn't lie." He mumbled.

"It's the truth. I've always thought so." Crowley looked down.

"I've always liked how soft you are." Aziraphale blushed.

"Gabriel said I should lose the gut." Crowley looked back at him with fire in his eyes.

"Gabriel can have a hot iron poker shoved up his—"

"Crowley." His gaze lowered again.

"He's wrong. You're perfect. Absolutely perfect." Aziraphale felt like his heart was going to burst from the love within it.

"As are you my dear." He said, looking at their hands between them. So many centuries of fear of what would happen if Heaven or Hell found out. So many centuries of denying to himself, to Crowley, to Heaven that at some points he almost believed he didn’t care for the demon. But a part of him wouldn’t let him deceive himself, wouldn’t let him forget the way he felt when Crowley smiled at him, when they dined together, when he acted kind towards him, as a demon shouldn’t. And now there was no need to pretend, no need to deny. Aziraphale was tired of being afraid, tired of lying, tired of not being able to say what he wanted to. So, in a swift moment before he could change his mind, Aziraphale intertwined his fingers with Crowley's. Crowley made a surprised sound. "You've been so patient with me all these years. I was just so scared of being the reason you got killed, or worse…But I'm not scared anymore. We _ will _ be fine. On our own side, together." His face was hot and the tips of his ears were burning. "I love you." He said, looking into Crowley's wide eyes. "I love _ you _ Crowley."

"Uh-ngk-I-You-You can't jusst sssssay that." Crowley whined. "You trying to disscorporate me? Give a demon a little warning would ya!" Aziraphale laughed, surprised and delighted by his reaction.

"Sorry my dear boy. Warning: I love you." Crowley just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, they were soft, happy.

"I love you too Aziraphale. It's only ever been you."

"Oh." Aziraphale breathed. Now he understood how Crowley felt. His heart was beating very fast and very hard against his chest. He did indeed feel like he was about to discorporate. But he wouldn't change it for even the best crepes in France. Suddenly, Aziraphale thought the distance between them was too much. He wanted to..."Would it be terrible of me to ask for a kiss?" He asked nervously. Crowley's cheeks went from pink to dark red.

"O-of c-coursse we can kisss. We can do anything you want."

"But do you want to?" Crowley smiled tenderly.

"Angel, I've wanted to kisss you for centuriess. Don't worry about me."

"Ah. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I never wanted to overwhelm you, or scare you. I'm perfectly happy letting you set the pace."

"You really are a nice person." Crowley stepped closer to him, cupping his hands around Aziraphale's face.

"I'm not nicce. Nicce iss—" Aziraphale leaned forward and kissed his cheek. It was very warm, and softer than he expected. He also wrapped his arms around his neck. He pulled back and Crowley was shocked, his mouth hanging open.

"Yes dear. I know you're a scary demon who does evil deeds and likes spooky things. But you're also nice." 

"I love you." He whispered before he leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to Aziraphale's. They felt so right against his. Aziraphale never felt so loved. He didn't really know what he was doing so he just copied Crowley's slow, gentle movements. After a few minutes Crowley pulled back and laid his forehead against Aziraphale's. They opened their eyes at the same time and each saw love and bliss staring back at them. They couldn't stop smiling. 

"That was wonderful." Aziraphale said softly.

"Perfect." Crowley replied. 

"Oh, was it? I had no idea what I was doing. I was just copying you and—" Crowley kissed his nose.

"Don't fret Angel. You did well." He caressed Aziraphale's cheek with his thumb. "While I would love to keep kissing you into the next millenia, we should probably figure out how to switch bodies so we don't die tomorrow."

"Ah, yes." Aziraphale cleared his throat, a little embarrassed. "You are right. So, any ideas?"

"Well we're already touching and I think that would be the first step. And then I think we can will it to happen."

"Will it to happen?"

"Yeah. How do you think I drove my Bently while it was on fire?" Aziraphale remembered the confusion mixed with the joy he felt upon seeing Crowley get out of the burning Bently.

"You know I was wondering how you didn't discorporate."

"It's all about having no doubt that what you want to happen, will happen."

"I see. I think I can manage that." He raised his hands to Crowley's cheeks. "Are you ready?" "Yes." With their foreheads pressed together, and their hands cradling each other's face, they started. Aziraphale felt a cool tingle travel across his forehead and down his head, tickling his nose. It continued downward, touching and electrifying every cell of his body. When the sensation was gone, he opened his eyes and stared into his own blue eyes. 

"Oh my Lord it worked." Aziraphale claimed.

"Don't say that with my mouth." Crowley snipped. It was quite a site seeing Crowley's expressions on Aziraphale's own face.

"Sssory." Aziraphale frowned. "Sssory. Crowley how do you ssstop hisssing?"

"Focus on only making one s."

"Okay. Sso next we need to enssure we can pass as one another." Crowley smirked.

"Easy. I need to sit and stand with perfect posture, be obnoxiously well mannered, and insist that the books will always be better than the movies."

"They are!" Aziraphale huffed. He was trying to sound irritated but he was flattered that Crowley knew him so well. "And all I need to do is sprawl out wherever I sit, walk like I never learned how to properly use legs, and glue coins to the sidewalk because I think it's funny."

"It's hilarious and you know it." He smiled wickedly. "But speaking of how I walk, can you do it?"

"I suppose I have to try. Any tips?" 

"Pretend you don't have a lower spine." 

So he tried. Many, many times. His hips never swayed as far as Crowley's did, and he couldn't figure out how far to move his legs in sync. He gave up when he almost fell over.

"I just can't do it. I can't walk like my hips are detached from my spine." Crowley was covering his mouth with his hand, suppressing laughter.

"You did well enough. They probably won't notice the difference." Aziraphale glared at him.

"Well I'm glad it was entertaining." He sassed. 

"I'll make it up to you later." He said with a smile before becoming serious. "I need to tell you what to expect in Hell." Aziraphale walked over to sit beside him on the couch. "They _ will _ be pissed that I killed one of 'em and pissed off demons don't hold back. They'll knock you out to take you to Hell and wake you up with a punch, or a kick, or both." Crowley sounded like he spoke from experience. "Hell itself is crowded, damp, and dark. Filthy in all the ways. You'll see some really messed up stuff." He rubbed his hand over his face. "Hastur will be involved. Ugly bastard with stringy white hair. Beelzebub will see over the trial. That's what they call it but it's more of a public execution. Just don't show fear. Or pain. And, you know, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Aziraphale nodded. 

“Heaven is, uh, generally the same as you remember it. If I had to guess it will be Gabriel, Sandalphon, and Uriel who execute my punishment. I don't expect anyone else will be there. Heaven likes to deal with these matters...discreetly." Crowley grunted.

"Yeah. Don't want anyone asking questions. Always causes trouble when angels start wondering why." He said bitterly.

"I will admit..." Aziraphale started slowly. "That Heaven isn't dealing with certain matters in the best way and that there are some bad angels who are not acting as they should. And that, perhaps, Heaven could become better if more things were questioned." Crowley suddenly looked terrified.

"Careful Angel, you don't want to…"

"Don't worry dear. I'm not questioning Her, just how some Angels are acting."

"Don't scare me like that." He groaned. "You're going to kill me one of these days you know. Always getting yourself into trouble. Always making me worry."

"I don't get myself into that much trouble." Aziraphale said, knowing exactly how much trouble he got himself into.

"You went to France dressed like an aristocrat in the middle of the revolution, for crepes, and didn't miracle yourself out of almost getting your head chopped off because you wanted me to save you so you could invite me to lunch."

"Well you were so hard to get a hold of those days. And it had been a while since we last—Now is there any need to look so smug? I was mainly there for the crepes you know." Crowley just kept smiling.

"I'm flattered."

"Oh hush you old serpent." He tried to scold but he also couldn't stop smiling. "Wait. Does this mean I could turn into a snake now?"

"Wouldn't suggest trying." Crowley said, sprawling against the couch. "You might not remember how to turn back."

"How could you not remember?" Crowley turned his head to look at him.

"I'm sorry, which one of us has turned into a snake before and which one hasn't?"

"Fair point. But how could you not—" Crowley groaned.

"Angel. I'm begging you. Can we please talk about something else?" Aziraphale was still curious but he respected that Crowley didn’t want to continue discussing it. And there really wasn’t much left to say about their upcoming confrontations with Heaven and Hell so Aziraphale decided to move on to more pleasant subject matter.

"Since you asked so nicely." He said, grinning at the look Crowley gave him. "Your flat is...as I expected. Very modern." Crowley smiled.

"Congratulations. That was almost a compliment." Aziraphale huffed.

"It's not bad." He insisted. "It's very you." Crowley pursed his lips.

"Still can't tell if I'm being complimented or insulted."

"Complimented. Obviously."

"Obviously." Crowley repeated, a perfect impression of him. They met eyes and burst into giggles. Their conversation morphed into telling stories of their past and laughing about how they really couldn't have made it more obvious they were working together. The more they recounted their old encounters, the more relaxed and comfortable Aziraphale felt. He even broke his perfect posture to lay back against the couch, which caused Crowley to smile warmly. They talked around the same amount, with Aziraphale sometimes going on ramblings where Crowley could only nod and smile. But Aziraphale noticed as time went on, Crowley talked less and less and started sinking further into the couch. Once he was laying down completely, Aziraphale decided to call it a night. 

"Do you wish to go to sleep?" Aziraphale asked. Crowley rubbed his face and stood up from the couch. "Yeah I can use some shut eye before our big day tomorrow." He said as he walked over to a bookshelf Aziraphale had not seen before that surprisingly contained books. "Now I don't have a lot of books, but there might be one or two you would like to read."

"Thank you dear but I actually would like to try to sleep tonight." Crowley turned back toward him.

"Okay. I only have one bed but I can—"

"It's fine." Aziraphale said quickly. "I would actually like to sleep with you if you don't mind." Crowley's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Not at all."

"And, if it's not too much, I would like us to change back for tonight. I would like to…" He faltered. He had made progress with confessings his feelings, but after so many years of denial and restraint and fear, it was still very hard to say what he truly wanted. "I would like to hold you if that's okay." Crowley walked over to him and pressed their foreheads together, his thumb caressing his cheek.

"Of course Angel. I would like that too." Aziraphale felt the cool tingle travel through his body and soon his was staring into beautiful yellow eyes. “The bedroom’s this way.” He said, walking into what Aziraphale thought was a wall but was actually a door. And behind it were some of the most wonderful plants Aziraphale had ever seen.

“Oh Crowley these plants are beautiful!” He exclaimed, giving one plant a little pat as he passed.

“Don’t. You’ll sspoil them.” Crowley hissed. 

“Surely they deserve some praise.” Crowley surveyed the room.

“They look decent. But they could be _ better _.” Aziraphale swore he saw the plants stand taller. Crowley walked out of the room but Aziraphale stayed behind.

“Don’t be too afraid of him. He is actually very nice.” He spoke quietly to the plants. “I’m sure he’s proud of how you all have grown. You all really are beauti—” He felt a hand grab his elbow and start pulling him out of the room. He looked up to see Crowley blushing with a scowl.

“You’re ruining my credibility.”

“Oh come now. You really shouldn’t be so hard on them.” 

“Ugh.” Crowley whined. “Fine, I’ll try to compliment them every once and a while. But if I see any brown spots you’re putting them in the garbage disposal.” Aziraphale gasped.

“Crowley! You don’t actually do that to them do you?” He sighed.

“No. I put them in a separate room. But the others think I do and you are _ not _ telling them I don’t.” Aziraphale may or may not have just then performed a miracle to ensure his plants never had any brown spots. Crowley stopped at a doorway and gestured into the room. “This is it.” It was a bedroom in the strictest sense of the word as it only had a bed. A very large one with jet black sheets that seemed to absorb any light that touched them. There were some black shelves on the dark gray walls that held various objects, including something Aziraphale recognized.

“This is the headpiece you wore in Rome.” Aziraphale stated, walking up to it, Crowley following him. He was surprised Crowley had kept it. He looked over to Crowley with a fond smile. “You looked rather dashing in it if I remember correctly.” Crowley gave a small smile with slightly colored cheeks.

“Do you know why I kept it?” Crowley asked, his voice quieter. Aziraphale didn’t even have to think about it.

“Well I believe it was the first time we ate lunch together. It was oysters. You had never tried one before so I invited you.”

“Your exact words were ‘Oh, well let me tempt you to—oh no. No, that’s—that’s your job, isn’t it?’. Which made my entire century by the way. But it was then that I knew you were different from the other angels. That you really could be my friend.”

“Even though I denied it, that was when I started thinking you were a friend as well. You didn’t mock my love of food and you were very pleasant company.” Crowley snapped and his clothes were replaced by black silk pajamas with gold specks spattered throughout. 

"That afternoon was the beginning. Of lunches. Of secret meetings. Of our own side. And you started it." Crowley said.

"I guess I did." Aziraphale said, smiling at Crowley. He smiled back and then started walking toward the bed. Aziraphale snapped and he was wearing tan and blue tartan cotton pajamas. Crowley climbed into bed first and laid on his side, his left arm laid across the pillows. He looked stunning. Aziraphale sat on the edge of the bed, smoothing his hands over the soft silk sheets. But he didn't move closer. He was overwhelmed by how he felt, a flicker of desire had passed through his mind. Aziraphale had only felt sexual desire a handful of times in his existence, all of them because of Crowley, and each time it rattled him. He wasn't opposed to having a physical relationship with Crowley, he would like to try, eventually. The problem was that from what he's read, it seems very intense and he just didn't feel ready.

"I'm not going to tempt you into anything." Crowley said, with a small smirk on his face. He wasn't offended Aziraphale was happy to see, as he didn't realize how his hesitation might have looked to him. But it didn't ease his mind that Crowley had similar thoughts to him at the moment.

"Oh, I know my dear boy. I'm not worried about that. I just was thinking."

"About what?" His cheeks burned as he stared down at the bed.

"Ah, well, you see, and uh, warning, I guess? I was thinking about how I'm not ready for...a physical relationship yet."

"That's fine Angel."

"But don't you want…" Crowley sat up and laid his arm on his raised knee.

“Well yeah but like I said I don't want to make you uncomfortable. You set the pace."

"But won't you be...unsatisfied?" Crowley raised an eyebrow.

"You seem to think I really like sex. Don't think I've forgotten about you thinking my new name was Asmodeus." Aziraphale fidgeted with the sheets. "But the reality is I've never done it." Aziraphale looked over to him, shocked.

"Never?"

"Nope. Wasn't interested. And I don't care if I never get to do it. I'm just happy to spend time with you." Again, Aziraphale felt like he would burst from the happiness swelling in his chest. He surged forward, wrapping his arms around Crowley’s neck, and unintentionally knocking him backwards onto the bed.

"I always forget how strong you are." Crowley mumbled, hugging him back.

"I would like to try. One day." Aziraphale spoke into Crowley's chest. 

"Whenever you want."

"Thank you."

"Of course Angel."

"I'm ready to try to sleep." 

"Okay but you'll have to let me go for a few seconds." Aziraphale pouted but complied. He sat back on his knees while Crowley readjusted himself onto the pillow. He held out his left arm and Aziraphale tucked himself into his side, laying his head on his chest. Crowley’s heart was beating faster than usual, as was Aziraphale’s. He wrapped an arm around his stomach and Crowley laid one hand on Aziraphale's side and the other over his hand resting on his stomach.

"So I just close my eyes?"

"Basically. It helps not to think too much. You can imagine things, though."

"Okay." He shut his eyes only to open them a few seconds later. "Crowley dear I can't sleep when you're staring at me."

"Sorry." He mumbled, kissing the top of his head. It sent a pleasant tingle through him. He closed his eyes and thought about the fact that he had never felt more at home than in Crowley's arms. He fell asleep almost instantly, a smile on his face, grateful that there will be a tomorrow for them, and endless tomorrows after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this! My first Good Omens fic and it had to be of the scene I wanted to see the most.  
And for clarification, I put the Asexuality Spectrum tag because I wrote them on the Ace spectrum.


End file.
